Mstislav III Romanovich of Kiev (c1160-1223)
}} Mstislav Romanovich, the Elder (baptized Boris, c1160-June 2, 1223)Домбровский Д. Генеалогия Мстиславичей. Первые поколения (до начала XIV в.) / Пер. с польского и вступ. слово к рус. изд. К. Ю. Ерусалимского и О. А. Остапчук. — СПб.: ДМИТРИЙ БУЛАНИН, 2015. — 880 с. — С. 472—476. - Prince of Pskov (from 1179), Prince of Belgorod-Kievsky (1206), Prince of Smolensk (1197-1212), Grand Prince of Kiev (1212-1223). Son of Roman Rostislavich and Mariya Svyatovlavna of Novgorod-Seversky ; came from the Smolensk branch of the Monomakhs . Biography Mstislav Romanovich came into the political arena in 1177, when he and his uncle Ryurik Rostislavich and elder brother Yaropolk were defeated by the Polovtsians in the Battle of Rostovets. In 1178, his father sent him to help the Prince of Vitebsk Vseslav Vasilkovich against Mstislav Rostislavich of Novgorod. Roman Roswtislavich, being the eldest of the Princes of Smolensk, thus blocked Mstislav's initiative to unleash a war. In 1184, Mstislav participated in the campaign against the Polovtsians, which ended in a victory in the Battle of the Khorol River (1184). In 1195, when the Olgovichi organized a march against Vitebsk and along the way began to ruin the territory of the Principality of Smolensk, Mstislav was sent by his uncle Davyd Rostislavich at the head of the army of Smolensk against the Chernigovites. The initial encounter was a success, but in the rear of Mstislav's regiment the citizens of Polotsk beat all the Chernigovites, and the battle was lost, Mstislav was taken prisoner. After Davyd Rostislavich's death, Mstislav Romanovich's uncle, in 1197, the latter was recognized as a Prince of Smolensk and annexed the Principality of Mstislavl to Smolensk, retaining it as an inheritance . In 1212 Бережков Н. Г. «Хронология русского летописания». М. 1963.Горский А. А. Русские земли в XIII—XIV веках. Пути исторического развития. Грушевский М. С. История Украины-Руси. Том III. Раздел I. Стр. 2. his cousin Mstislav Mstislavich , who reigned in Novgorod, in alliance with Smolensk enthroned Ingvar Yaroslavich as Grand Prince of Kiev, after whose death Mstislav Romanovich became Grand Prince of Kiev. Both Mstislav organized a council of Russian princes in Kiev before the first campaign against the Mongol-Tatars. He did not participate in the main part of the Battle of the Kalka River, staying on the right bank of the river in a fortified camp. After holding for three days, he surrendered the two Princes of Turov and Pinsk and 10 thousand soldiers in return for a promise of safe conduct for himself and his men. Once they surrendered, however, the Mongols slaughtered them and executed Mstislav. Prince Vladimir Ryurikovich, who escaped in the battle, became the Grand Prince of Kiev Children * Svyatoslav Mstislavich of Novgorod (c1180-c1238) - Prince of Novgorod (1218-1219), Prince of Polotsk (1222-1232), Prince of Smolensk (1232-1239). * Vsevolod Mstislavich of Smolensk (c1185-1249) - Prince of Novgorod (1219-1221), Prince of Smolensk (1239-?). * Maria Mstislavna (in the monastic life of Agafia), married to Prince Konstantin Vsevolodovich * Daughter (name unknown) married Andrei Ivanovich of Turov Notes Ancestors Notes Category:Princes of Smolensk Category:Princes of Belgorod-Kievsky Category:Princes of Pskov 1212 Category:Rurik dynasty Category:Deaths from asphyxiation Category:Executed Russian people Category:13th-century princes in Kievan Rus' Category:Orthodox monarchs Category:13th-century executions Category:People executed by smothering Category:People executed by the Mongol Empire Category:Executed Ukrainian people Category:Rostislavichi family (Smolensk)